Dark Truth
by HaibaraDaiFan
Summary: They're now teenagers bound by the chains of APTX4869. Today, she knows what he's going to say. But the truth is dark... pitch black. The truth of her intentions come to light this very day. Crackfic


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Detective Conan.

AN: So this story was actually inspired by someone who constantly claims to be uninspired. Or rather almost requested. It's dark. It probably wouldn't happen. But hey. Deal.

* * *

_If you only knew what I was truly capable of… would you take me so lightly?_

A dark laugh escaped from her lips as she finished pulling on her shoes. Today, she would make her move. She was now 17, Conan was 16. Yesterday, his invitation to the park, just the two of them, was what she had been waiting for. Almost ten years… she had worked so hard for this.

It wasn't that long ago that she was approached by a suspicious person who now she considered an ally. And today, he would help her fulfill her secret desire. Of course, she was helping him too. She was giving him the opportunity to do what he had been itching to do for a very long time. Not that she hadn't pondered doing the same quite a few times herself. Haibara Ai grinned almost maliciously as she made her way down the street. Suddenly, her phone rang. She stopped and opened it.

"Hello?" Her voice was ice cold.

"Haibara, I have my target in view. Just give me the signal whenever you're ready." Her lips formed a smile again.

"Uyeda-kun, make sure you're patient. I know you're normally level-headed, but from your voice I'd say you might be having some sort of trouble." She heard a strange sound on the other end, then an oddly annoyed voice come back through.

"She's so annoying though. If she doesn't shut her mouth soon I might shut it for her."

"Just a few more minutes. Later." She cut it off, hearing someone approaching from behind. Her aquamarine eyes watched carefully. It was only someone jogging.

* * *

Uyeda watched through his sniper scope as Mouri Ran whined and moped and bawled her eyes out in her room, all alone. _Please… Just shut up. You ruin everything. You can't even think on your own. _Impatiently, the young man waited on the pager that would signal him to finally shoot her brains out and shut her up for good.

* * *

Haibara flipped her hair a bit in order to get it off of her neck. Sometimes she'd laugh when she noticed that she could pass as Vermouth for a moment. Picking up her pace, she reached the park where a certain Edogawa Conan was standing. Every day he looked more and more like the missing or dead Kudo Shinichi.

"Edogawa-kun?" She asked harmlessly, in her common bored tone. He looked nervous. _You'd be much more nervous if you knew what really was about to happen, Kudo-kun._

"Haibara! Thanks for coming out here. I was wondering… if I could tell you something." He watched her response. It was normal. She didn't seem surprised. She didn't seem like she cared. But surely, deep down there somewhere, she had emotion, he might not be able to see it yet, but maybe some day he'd see all of her emotions clear as day, like Ran. He watched almost in a trance as the wind played with his 'partner's' long strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes were another amazing thing to behold, and now that they were older, he couldn't help but notice a few other things. All in all she was beautiful, wonderful. And as she agreed to listen, her voice reached his ears and sung like beautiful music.

"I… I like you… Haibara." She couldn't help but blush. She couldn't help but second guess today's plan. All at those words. He was sincere, his half oblivious and half all knowing blue eyes practically screaming truthful. He was very handsome, she had to admit. But today, she was going to do what he had done to her for way too long. She deepened her resolve and opened her mouth.

"You love Ran though, don't you?" He shook his head. Another pang hit her heart. _No more._ She thought desperately, listening to words that fell onto her like glittering crystal lies.

"No… I've given up on that, Haibara. It's never happening. Kudo Shinichi is dead. No one even knows who he is anymore. And Ran is done grieving, I haven't seen her cry or mention me anymore. I've realized… that the perfect person has been with me all this time. You've done so much for me Haibara." _If she had let you go, Uyeda-kun wouldn't be about to blast her annoying face apart._

However inside her, she struggled with the idea of letting everything go. Of calling everything off and living a good life with the man she cared for. _But do I really care for him any longer? If I should want to kill him… For all the things he's done… _She lifted her head.

"Kudo-kun… do you mean that?" He moved closer to her, leaving almost no distance between them. She couldn't help the blush that came across her face. He smiled his classic know-it-all smile.

"Yes." She knew it was coming. His lips came into contact with hers. Her hand moved into the purse she was carrying and pressed a button. Ran would be gone from this world soon. She did her best to ignore the feelings that swept over her, to ignore the fact that he was kissing her this very moment. He pulled away gently. She opened her eyes. A small smile came onto her face and she moved forward and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her, but within a few seconds, they went limp. He cried out right beforehand, and his weight suddenly was on her. The crystal lies shattered like dust and blew away in the wind. Dead. Gone.

The ringing of her cell phone caused her to open it, although the thing she had just done weighed heavily on her.

"Haibara… I'm done here. Ready to go? I'll pick you up in two."

"Yeah…" She said softly. She could hear the pause on the other end. He probably was thinking of consoling her. But they both knew there wasn't much time until their deeds were found out, and the police would follow after quickly.

"Then… bye." He said in a bit of an awkward way. She closed the cell phone and placed it back in her purse, along with her bloody knife. Haibara pushed the young man off of her, and his dead body fell into the bushes. She leaned forward.

"Don't worry, Kudo-kun. You and your precious true love are going to reach the gate about the same time. All the lies are over now." She noticed a car pull up. The driver rolled down the window.

"Hurry up." He said, not demanding, but still rushed. Haibara nodded and got in the vehicle. Her partner rolled up the tinted window and began to drive.

"So, how many shots did it take?" He seemed surprised at her question, but pointed to a camera beside him.

"Just one. I took pictures. If you want to see." There was a strange grin on his face. She didn't take him up on his offer. She sat back and stared at the roof of the car.

"Uyeda Aoto. Glad to have been partners with you." She muttered as the news broadcasted that they had found a young man dead in the park.

"My pleasure."


End file.
